Je n'ai jamais
by Chryseis7
Summary: histoire d'un jeu...
1. Chapter 1

Je n'ai jamais…

Auteur : Chryséis

Site : http/perso.orange.fr/atlantis.fanart/

Genre : shweir, fic courte

Résumé : l'histoire d'un jeu…

Saisons : 1 & 2

Disclamer : tout ceci n'est pas à moi…même pas le tire…je ne gagne pas d'argent..etc…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sur le continent, la fête était terminée. Les Athosiens avaient une fête qu'ils devaient fêter tous les quatre ans et ils en avaient profité pour inviter le personnel de la cité. Le docteur Weir avait mis en place des roulements pour que tout le monde en profite. Il y avait eu des rituels, de la nourriture et de l'alcool. D'ailleurs Carson avait été obliger de ramener Rodney plus tôt que prévu. Elizabeth était au bord de l'eau et regardait l'horizon : d'ici, on ne pouvait pas voir la cité. Cette semaine avait été plutôt stressante pour elle et Elizabeth essayait de décompresser du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- Vous n'êtes pas partie avec le groupe de Carson ?

Elle se retourna et sourit.

- Non, il n'y avait plus de place dans le jumper.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis revenu, j'étais persuadé que vous étiez dans son jumper. Il y a eu un quiproquo.

- Oui, en clair vous m'avez oublié, dit-elle en riant. Ce n'est pas commun…

Elle essayer de distinguer ses traits dans le noir. Etait-il embarrassé ?

- Allons John… Faut pas être embarrassé, continua-t-elle.

- On vous a oubliée…Insista-t-il.

- Je mettrai ça sur le dos de l'alcool qui coulait à flot ce soir…

- En parlant d'alcool…

Il disparu un instant pour réapparaître avec une bouteille à la main.

- Pour me faire pardonner, dit-t-il en montrant la bouteille.

- Oh, non, pas ce tord…

- Non, coupa-t-il. C'est un autre truc, c'est de la cuvée de Halling.

Elizabeth était méfiante.

- Par contre je n'ai qu'un seul verre, dit-il en tendant le verre.

- Hum. C'est d'accord, répondit-elle en soufflant.

Elle prit le verre que John lui tendit et il lui remplit.

- Voyons ça…dit Elizabeth avant de prendre une gorgée.

John attendait sa réaction.

- Je comprends pourquoi Halling n'était pas notre fournisseur officiel de ce soir… C'est très bon.

Elle tendit le verre à John pour qu'il puisse goûter.

- Sacré Halling…répondit John après avoir bu.

Il s'assit sur l'herbe et Elizabeth le suivit après avoir hésité quelques secondes. Il remplit le verre de nouveau.

- Je n'ai jamais…dit lentement John en regardant Elizabeth dans les yeux.

- Oh, non, pas ce jeu…soupira-t-elle.

- C'est moi qui ai la bouteille…

Elle hocha la tête et attendit que John dise quelque chose.

- Dois je en conclure que vous participez ?

- Oui, répondit-elle.

- Bien sur la vérité est de rigueur. Ainsi que la profondeur et le spirituel.

- Profondeur et spirituel, répéta-t-elle.

- Oui, enfin quand on aura un peu plus bu…

Elizabeth le jeta un drôle de regard.

- Enfin, dans la limite du raisonnable…se rattrapa-t-il.

- Bien sur…

- Je vous laisse commencez en première.

- C'est trop aimable.

Elle prit le verre, le fit tourner entre ses doigts.

- Je n'ai jamais…réfléchit Elizabeth. Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'alien suceur de vie…

- J'avais dit du profond et du spirituel !

- Oui, mais on a pas encore assez bu pour ça. Ne prenez que la moitié du verre, comme ça le jeu durera plus longtemps…

- Très bien.

Il bascula sa tête en arrière et bu cul sec. Il prit le verre et le remplit.

- A mon tour. Je n'ai jamais été…à disneyland.

Elizabeth sourit et hocha la tête à la négative.

- Perdu. A mon tour…

- J'en reviens pas que vous n'êtes pas aller voir Mickey…

- Et je ne risque pas d'y aller de si tôt. Je n'ai jamais…mentit à une fille.

John soupira et bu le verre.

- Vivement que le jeu avance et que l'alcool fasse son effet, dit-t-il entre les dents. Je n'ai jamais fait de bataille d'oreillers…

Elizabeth prit le verre, fit mine de trinquer et bu.

- Je n'ai jamais joué au football, dit Elizabeth.

Le verre se vida à nouveau. L'alcool commençait à faire effet. Le verre se remplit encore.

- Je n'ai jamais participé à des négociations, dit John.

Le verre se vida.

- Je n'ai jamais offert des fleurs à une femme, dit Elizabeth.

Le verre se vida. La bouteille se vidait à vu d'œil et l'alcool faisait son chemin dans les veines de nos deux leaders. Le jeu continua avec des propositions les plus débiles les unes que les autres.

A présent Elizabeth et John riaient à en pleurer.

C'était au tour de John de faire une proposition pour Elizabeth.

- Je n'ai jamais…

Elizabeth se servait déjà son verre, sachant pertinemment qu'elle devrait le boire de toute façon. Son geste était imprécis et un peu d'alcool tomba à terre. Elle s'arrêta en voyant que John n'avait toujours pas fait sa proposition.

- Je n'ai jamais penser à John Sheppard au point de na pas arriver à m'endormir, dit John.

Cet électrochoc produit un moment de lucidité chez Elizabeth. Elle regarda John dans les yeux. Regarda son verre. Et bu.

- Je n'ai jamais rêvé d'Elizabeth Weir, dit Elizabeth.

Le verre se vida. John attendu un moment avant de le remplir à nouveau. Il se sentait libre de tout dire.

- Je n'ai jamais eu envie d'embrasser John Sheppard, dit John.

Elle bu son verre. La bouteille n'était toujours pas vide.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé Elizabeth Weir, dit le docteur.

Le verre se vida.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé John Sheppard, dit le colonel.

Elle vida le verre. Elle prit la bouteille et vida le reste de l'alcool dans le verre.

- Je n'ai jamais imaginé Elizabeth Weir dans mes bras, dit Elizabeth.

John regarda Elizabeth et finit l'alcool qui restait. Ils entendaient le souffle de l'un l'autre. John s'allongea dans l'herbe et Elizabeth fit de même. Leur tête se touchait presque.

- Juste le temps de dé saouler un peu, dit John d'une voix rauque.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas. Elle fixait les étoiles. Malgré son état elle était parfaitement consciente de ce qui s'était dit précédemment. Ils restèrent un quart d'heure dan l'herbe et dans le silence. Puis Elizabeth se leva. Elle tituba un peu et dit à l'adresse de John.

- Colonel, on peut rentrer sur Atlantis ?

- Colonel ! répéta John.

Il se leva lui aussi et tangua dangereusement.

- Maintenant ?

- Colonel…

Un hoquet sonore sortit de la bouche de John.

- Par ici…dit-il en montrant le chemin.

Elizabeth passa devant lui. Sa démarche était loin d'être droite et il en était de même pour John. Soudain elle se retourna et se trouva à quelques centimètres du visage de John.

- Vous êtes sur d'être en état pour conduire le jumper ? demanda Weir.

- Vous avez un alcootest ?

- Très drôle.

- Je suis en état…de conduire le jumper. Regardez.

Il passa sa main à l'extérieur de sa jambe pour poser son doigt sur son nez.

- Regardez !

Cet fragile équilibre ne fut pas maintenu longtemps. Le colonel tomba dans l'herbe à la manière d'une statue.

- D'accord, on ferait mieux d'attendre encore un peu, déclara-t-il.

Elizabeth alla l'aider à le relever. Et ils prirent la direction du jumper tant bien que mal.

- On est arrivé, dit Elizabeth.

Le jumper était ouvert, ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'habitacle. Ils se soutenaient l'un l'autre et ça ne servait pas beaucoup car ils étaient aussi ivres tous les deux. Puis John tomba sur sa gauche, emportant Elizabeth dans sa chute.

- John vous pouvez faire plus attention.

- C'est John maintenant !

Elizabeth était sur John. Une tension incroyable se mit en place entre eux. La tête de John se releva un peu et Elizabeth baissa la sienne. L'odeur de l'alcool était présente. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent doucement et leurs souffles se mêlèrent. John passa sa main dans le dos d'Elizabeth et une autre dans ses cheveux. Leur baiser s'intensifia et John fit passer Elizabeth sous lui…

- Colonel, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Carson dans la salle des jumpers. Pourquoi vous avez mis tant de temps à revenir ?

Il s'était passé quatre heures.

- Panne d'essence.

- Colonel Sheppard ?

- Quoi ? On a aidé les Athosiens à ranger…

- Ils ne vous ont pas vu pourtant.

- Ah bon ?

- Nous les avons contacté quand nous ne vous voyions pas arriver…

Un silence s'installa entre Carson et John.

- Et où est Elizabeth ?

- Je suis là Carson.

Elizabeth sortit sa tête du jumper et le salua de sa main. Elle venait de se réveiller.

- Oh…dit Carson.

- Vous n'avez pas de l'aspirine sur vous par hasard ? demanda John.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà, finalement, il y a une suite...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Colonel…mais vous sentez l'alcool…dit Carson d'une voix emplie de surprise.

Elizabeth sortit du jumper et s'approchât de Carson. Le médecin ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que sa démarche était loin d'être sûre.

- Elizabeth ! Vous aussi !

- C'est à cause d'Halling, répondit-elle.

Carson lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Il nous a donné une bouteille, reprit John. Mais on ne savait pas que c'était si fort, y'avait pas d'étiquette sur la bouteille.

- Bien, soupira Carson. Suivez moi.

John sauta sur place en indiquant le chemin à Elizabeth. Ce geste en était ridicule : il n'y avait pas de doute, l'alcool faisait toujours sont effet, même si cela faisait quatre heures qu'ils n'avaient pas bu.

- Vous restez ici, à l'infirmerie. Je vais essayer de couvrir votre absence, ordonna le médecin.

Ils virent sa blouse blanche voler derrière lui avant de disparaître. John et Elizabeth s'étaient assit sur deux lits côte à côte. Elizabeth porta sa main sur le devant de son coup car quelque chose la grattait.

- Meeeerde…murmura-t-elle.

C'était l'étiquette de son t-shirt : il était à l'envers.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda John.

Il voyait Elizabeth se débattre avec son t-shirt.

- Ca ne se voit pas ?

- Vous voulez que je vous aide ? enchaîna-t-il.

- Non. Vous en avez fait assez comme ça.

- Quoi !

- Quoi, quoi. Ce n'est pas faux, non ?

Elle avait enfin arrivé à remettre son t-shirt en place.

- En tout cas vous ne vous êtes pas beaucoup débattue…

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il reçut un oreiller en pleine tête.

- Mais ça ne va pas ! Cria-t-il.

- Non ! hurla-t-elle. On est pété comme des coins et on fait des choses qu'en temps normal on n'aurait jamais faites ! D'ailleurs, rien que le fait que je vous balance l'oreiller…n'est pas normal.

John lui relança l'oreiller. John attrapa un autre oreiller sur son lit et arma son bras…

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire tous les deux ! demanda Carson qui venait d'arriver dans l'infirmerie.

Elizabeth et John avaient étaient stoppés net : ils avaient les bras en l'air près à abattre les oreillers l'un sur l'autre. Ils baissèrent lentement leurs « armes ».

- J'ai arrangé tout ça, dit l'écossais. Officiellement vous êtes restés sur le continent pour aider des athosiens, un second groupe et vous n'étiez pas à portée pour être joignables par radio.

Nos deux leaders avaient remis soigneusement les oreillers en place, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Bien, maintenant allez vous coucher. Et prenez ça pour demain matin.

Il donna une boîte de médicament à chacun.

- De toute façon, vous avez accordé un jour de congé à tout le monde, demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Weir.

- Oui, c'est parce que les athosiens tenaient à ce qu'on fasse leur fête…

- Très bien ! Bonne nuit à tous les deux.

Elizabeth sauta du lit et partit de la pièce aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. John la regarda partir avant de se lever sur ses jambes encore flageolantes…

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Rien que le son de son réveil lui faisait mal à la tête. Elle enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller et chercha à tâtons le réveil. Elizabeth le sentit au bout des ses doigts, mais manque de chance il tomba pas terre. Un grognement sourd émana de sous l'oreiller. Elle se leva, prit son réveil et l'arrêta. Huit heures trente.

_Très doux comme réveil_, se dit-elle.

Elle prit les médicaments que Carson lui avait donnés il y a quelques heures et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Son reflet dans le miroir lui fit presque peur : elle avait les yeux plutôt rouge et d'horribles cernes.

_Génial_, se dit-elle.

Elle passa ses doigts sous ses yeux et soupira. Elle avala l'aspirine de Carson et pris sa douche.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui nous a pris _? Songea-t-elle.

Il réagit juste à temps avant que le réveil ne tombe à terre.

- Fait chier, murmura-t-il avant de se lever.

Il se frotta la tête à cause de la douleur et jeta un regard au réveil : huit heures trente cinq. Il arriva dans la salle de bain d'un pas traînant. Il s'appuya sur le lavabo et chercha un verre autour de lui. Aucun.

- Oh…non…

Il fit une grimace en regardant le flacon d'aspirine et en mis deux dans sa bouche, un frisson parcouru son échine.

_Que c'est bon de l'aspirine effervescente de bon matin_, pensa-t-il.

Le docteur Weir marchait dans les couloirs de la cité d'un pas plutôt précipité. Elle était passée à l'infirmerie pour aller chercher des rapports que le docteur Beckett devait lui rendre. Il lui avait juste demandé si elle allait bien. Elizabeth le remercia et fut touchée par la discrétion dont il avait fait preuve. Elle avait le nez dans les rapports pour essayer de ne pas penser à ce qui s'était passé.

_Pourvu que je ne le croise pas_, se dit-elle.

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle sentit une personne la percuter. Ses rapports volèrent dans le couloir et les feuilles se dispersèrent aux quatre coins du couloir.

- Pardon, je…je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, colonel, répondit-elle en se baissant pour ramasser les feuilles au sol tout en prenant le soin d'éviter son regard.

Colonel, elle l'avait appelé colonel. D'habitude c'était John. Elle l'avait fait délibérément pour mettre une distance entre elle et lui. Tout comme la façon d'éviter son regard. John lui aussi ramassait les feuilles. Un silence s'était installé. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini Elizabeth marmonna ce qui ressemblait plus à un merci avant de partir. John tendit sa main pour attraper son avant bras, mais elle était repartit trop vite et sa main se referma dans le vide. Il la regarda s'éloigner, planté au milieu du couloir.

- Vous pouvez partir, sergent, dit le docteur Weir lorsqu'elle fut arrivée dans la salle des commandes. Je saurais me débrouiller toute seule, dit-elle à l'intention du sergent.

- Mais et vous ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-elle en souriant.

Le sergent se retira. Il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer les cernes qu'elle avait sur le visage. Elizabeth entra dans son bureau et se mit au travail. Elle avait un mal fou à se concentrer : elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé une poignée d'heures avant. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de participer à ce jeu stupide ? Elle s'en voulait. Les mots avaient glissés de sa bouche sans retenue et le jeu avait vite dérapé. Ils avaient perdu le contrôle lorsque le jeu était à un stade avancé, mais aussi dans le jumper. Ils étaient ivres. Ivres. Mais l'alcool avait délié leurs langues, au sens propre comme au figuré. Elle se rappela qu'il avait bu son verre quand elle lui avait dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginée dans ses bras. Au début ils avaient dit des choses banales pour faire boire l'adversaire, mais ensuite c'était devenu personnel, très personnel voire trop. Et si…C'était vraiment réciproque ? En tout cas, ça en avait l'air puisqu'il avait bu son verre… Et dans le jumper ?

_Oh, mon dieu…_pensa-t-elle rien qu'à cette pensée. _Nous étions ivres…_

Elle n'avançait à rien, rien du tout. Elle se leva et rangea les dossiers de Carson dans le classeur derrière elle.

Il n'y avait personne dans la salle des commandes et John pouvait voir Elizabeth d'où il était mais pas Elizabeth. Elle était plongée dans des rapports mais ses yeux étaient fixes. A quoi pensait-elle ? Sûrement à cette nuit. Ils avaient tous deux perdu le contrôle de la situation. Les verres se remplissaient et se vidaient à une vitesse impressionnante. Les mots lui avaient échappés. C'était lui qui avait dirigé le jeu sur un terrain glissant. Mais il sentait qu'il pouvait tout dire. Et si elle pensait que c'était purement physique dans le jumper ? Non, ce n'est pas le style d'Elizabeth. Même si elle avait de l'alcool dans le sang, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça si il n'y avait pas de réels sentiments derrière. Il se rappela l'attitude qu'elle avait eu envers lui un quart d'heure plus tôt. Est-ce qu'elle lui en voulait ? Il n'avait pas vu ça dans ses yeux, enfin il l'espérait que ce n'était pas ça.

_Il faut que j'aille lui parler_, se dit-il.

Il la regarda encore quelques secondes : elle s'était levée de son bureau. Il se décida à se diriger vers son bureau.

Elle se figea lorsqu'elle vu le Colonel Sheppard devant elle. Elle le regarda fermer la porte de son bureau : un geste purement symbolique. Elle était derrière son bureau, les yeux fixés au sol.

- Elizabeth…

Elle releva les yeux.

- Ecoutez…je ne suis pas…très…doué…pour ce genre de situation…

Elle ne disait toujours rien mais regardait John droit dans les yeux.

- Je…euh…voudrais…euh. Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que…malgré les…apparences…il y avait de réels sentiments derrière mon taux d'alcoolémie élevée…

John s'approcha doucement d'elle, lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et s'en alla. Elle avait compris : la balle était dans son camps.

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

- Vous n'avez pas vu le colonel Sheppard ?

Elizabeth était dans la salle de gym et avait posé la question à Teyla et Ronon qui était en train de s'entraîner. Ils avaient stoppé leur combat dès qu'ils avaient vu Elizabeth.

- Nous ne l'avons pas vu de la matinée, répondit Teyla en adressant un sourire à la jeune femme.

- Merci quand même, dit Elizabeth. Bon entraînement. N'y allez pas trop fort, je voudrais vous récupérez en forme pour la mission de demain, ajouta-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Teyla et Ronon se regardèrent : le docteur Weir cherchait le colonel Sheppard ou à moins que c'était Elizabeth qui cherchait John. Dans le deuxième cas, cela changeait toute la donne.

Cette balle qui était dans son camps l'agaçait de plus en plus : elle ne pouvait la renvoyer puisqu'elle ne trouvait pas John. Elle décida de retourner à son bureau. Elle ne pouvait pas le contacter par radio du fait qu'il n'y avait pas une fréquence unique pour chacun d'entre eux mais seulement par équipe. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle devait voir absolument John en sachant pertinemment que Ronon, Teyla ou encore Rodney entendraient. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise et elle était sûre que si cette fameuse « balle » se matérialisait, elle serait en train de la faire rebondir sans pour autant faire un service. Elle sourit : voilà qu'elle était en train de comparer cette histoire avec un échange de tennis !

Il était partit marcher dehors pour prendre l'air. Il aimait bien se balader seul, ici. D'habitude, il n'avait pas autant de soucis en tête. Est-ce que Elizabeth allait lui rendre cette balle qu'il lui avait envoyée ? Il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Il avait rassemblé tout son courage pour lui dire ce qu'il lui avait dit tout à l'heure. Il attendait la réponse. Mais en même temps, si elle voulait vraiment me répondre, comment sait-elle que je suis ici ? Il prit sa radio.

- Non, elle ne me contactera pas par radio, dit-il tout haut, les autres entendront.

Il soupira et orienta son regard vers le balcon de la salle des commandes. Une silhouette était là : il en était sur, c'était celle d'Elizabeth. Il voulut lui faire un signe de la main, mais il ne pu le faire. Est-ce qu'elle le voyait ?

Elle arrêta un instant les rebonds et décida de prendre l'air sur le balcon. Elle balaya des yeux la cité : elle voyait se découper au loin une silhouette qui lui était familière. Est-ce qu'il la regardait ? Du moins, il ne bougeait plus. Maintenant qu'elle savait où il était, elle fut surprise de n'éprouver aucun doute : elle quitta le balcon pour aller à la rencontre de John.

Elle avait quitté le balcon, il l'avait vue. Venait-elle vers lui ? Il prit la décision de rester ici et d'attendre un quart d'heure maximum. Si elle ne venait pas d'ici là, il s'en irait et ils ne reparlera plus jamais de cette histoire à Elizabeth.

Elle était enfin arrivée à destination. Elle voyait John qui était de dos et qui, manifestement regardait sa montre.

- J'ai cru comprendre que la balle était dans mon camps, dit-elle d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

John se retourna et un sourire naquit à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il ne dit rien et écouta ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Cette balle…m'agace depuis tout à l'heure…dit-elle en soupirant. J'ai eu du mal à vous trouver…

Elle baissa un instant la tête et elle se triturait les mains.

- Je ne suis pas très douée non plus…tout comme vous…

Elle marqua une pause.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que je vous la renvoie.

Elle se rapprocha doucement de John et déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres en gage de réponse. Ils restèrent très proches l'un de l'autre. John remis une mèche de cheveux d'Elizabeth derrière son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux au contact de sa main chaude. Elle garda les yeux fermés pour mieux apprécier le moment. John s'approchait de plus en plus et ferma lui aussi les yeux. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ils s'étaient déjà embrassés à bord du jumper, mais là c'était différent : il n'y avait pas d'alcool. Elizabeth entoura doucement ses bras autour du coup de John pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle. John entoura de ses mains le dos de sa diplomate préférée.

La balle avait arrêté de rebondir…et l'échange était terminé…

Jeu, set et match.

FIN.

Ps : merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des commentaires...et j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment...


End file.
